Hamilina
by bboy091
Summary: The tragic death involving Waffle Island's "best mayor" Hamilina is revealed through a winding story of plot twists, mystery, love, and sadness. Hamilina's legacy will truly go down in history as one of the most well known (and mysterious) Waffle Island icon of all time! (Hamilina is a mentioned character in the graveyard of Maple Lake District! She is not a made up character!)


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

The sun began to rise early in the morning, casting a bright light to all of Waffle Island. The rays shone through the window of the mayor's house, awakening him from his slumber. The man rolled out of bed and slipped into the cotton slippers carefully placed by his bedside the previous night. Careful not to wake his wife, he crept downstairs to the kitchen for his usual scrambled eggs and coffee…

Hamilton plunked his body down in the old wooden chair in the breakfast nook, sipping his black coffee and meandering through the daily newspaper. The usual reports of rare ores and approaching holidays were merely skimmed by Hamilton's tired eyes. Suddenly, he heard the stairs squeak and knew his wife was sulking down the stairs.

Hamilton glanced up from his newspaper to find Hamilina in the doorway, barely awake. "Good morning, dear." He said, taking another swig of coffee. The woman sighed, wandered over to the counter, poured a cup of coffee, and seated herself in her usual spot across from Hamilton. "How did you sleep?" He asked, still glued to the tabloid." Hamilina sighed once more and shrugged silently. After a few moments of uncooperative silence, Hamilina rose from her seat and shuffled into the den, leaving Hamilton alone once again.

She stormed up the stairs and turned into the nursery for their only son, Gill. Hamilina darted her way over to the crib and snatched up the sleeping child in a swaddle of blankets. She tossed her coat over her shoulder as she crept out the door, leaving Hamilton still at his breakfast.

* * *

The wind seemed to push her through the Maple Lake District and towards the Ganache Mine. Hamilina was finally free of the chain that bonded her, a chain held tightly by Hamilton. Gill never stirred or cried while his mother darted towards the Brownie Ranch. _Such a good boy. _Hamilina thought. _I pity that Hamilton's genes are mixed into him. _

The wind picked up speed as she raced towards Alan's Tree. She knew, beyond the sapling, that a boat was waiting for her below on the beaches. Her finely orchestrated plan was working splendid; all she had to do was climb down the rocks and reach the beach so far below. Once she reached the edge of the cliff, she peered down and saw the boat neatly placed for her by Pascal. _Thank goodness I'm mayor. _She cheekily thought as she got on all fours to begin the trek.

Hamilina placed Gill on the ground next to her as she pondered on how this feat would be pulled off. Abruptly, a foot rested on Hamilina's backside and nudged the shocked woman.

Down she fell, tumbling and screaming to the beach below. Wind whipped around her face and through her soul. She felt the cold air smack her face. The fall finally ended, as did Hamilina…

**MAYOR HAMILINA FOUND DEAD: SHOCKING DETAILS UNFOLD**

**Written By: Ellie T.**

**You read it here first, folks. Just last night, we were governed by one of the best leaders of the century. This morning, we were stripped of all her glory. Hamilina was found near Brownie Beach in what seemed like a freak accident, falling off a cliff and to her doom. Detectives called in from Harmonica Town investigated and confirmed that Hamilina was in a terrible accident, nearly missing a boat docked on the beach around twenty feet from her body. Another peculiar detail to this case is Gill, the couple's only son, was found near the cliff in Brownie Ranch. Perhaps this is a more serious case of suicide? No one is sure. But yes, our mayor is dead. We attempted to speak out to her husband, Hamilton, but no word is made on his condition. A service will be held in the Church on Sunday at 8 am, all are welcome to honor the life of the _best _mayor: Hamilina.**

Hamilton smacked the newspaper down on the coffee table in his living room. The crack of the paper echoed throughout the lifeless home. The salty tears stained his face as he rubbed his agitated eyes. "Life isn't fair." He moaned. Rising from the couch, Hamilton hobbled over to a bookcase filled with pictures of the couple. He reached for a frame, touched it softly, and slammed it on the ground, causing glass shards to scatter everywhere. This act continued on for several long minutes, and the pain lasted for several long days.

* * *

Come Sunday, Hamilton had not left the house ever since news was leaked of Hamilina's death. He also hadn't seen Gill, who was now residing in Brownie Ranch until Hamilton claimed him down at Town Hall.

The widow hiked up to the hill where the church stood tall over the Waffle Square. The doors were wide open, and the soft murmurs of villagers bounced off the walls of the mini chapel. When Hamilton entered, the voices halted immediately.

"Good morning, everyone." He croaked, his voice sore from wailing. "I'm glad to see so many people show appreciation for her life." He strutted proudly to the altar, whirled around, and began his speech, "Once again, good morning." The crowd repeated good morning in unison. He weakly smiled and continued, "Hamilina was my true love. I did nothing to hurt her-always pleased her-because there was something about her true tender personality always shone through…" Hamilton paused to clear his throat. He knew well he was lying, covering up the fact of guilt of an abusive relationship: him. "I remember the last words I said to her were, 'I love you'. I'm so… so… relieved that those were the last words she heard before her catastrophic accident."

The church was in tears, the occasional gasp and small cry released from the disheartened citizens. Hamilton pretended to wipe his eyes, "I wish to offer a proposition for you all… I would be both honored and proud to serve as your mayor."

No one spoke, not a peep in the chapel. Hamilton scanned the audience, looking for any signs of emotion for what he just said. Yolanda, the town cook, rose from her pew and began to applaud. Soon, the entire church was on their feet, roaring with support. Hamilton beamed, stepped down from the altar, and seated himself in the front pew of the church, waiting for the ceremony to end so that his mayoral duties could begin.

**MAYOR HAMILTON TAKES OATH INTO OFFICE**

**Written By: Ellie T.**

**This Monday afternoon, our new mayor was sworn into office by the town treasurer. We happily welcome Mayor Hamilina's widowed husband: Hamilton! I am sure that Waffle Island will be governed by only the best man found on this island! Mayor Hamilton made some immediate changes to the investigation of Hamilina's death, speeding up the process so that the true story can be revealed to all! Congratulations to Mayor Hamilton!**

Hamilton chugged his coffee and slammed down his mug, entertained by the article he had just read. "_The true story can be revealed to all_!" He sarcastically cackled. Gill crawled by the beast, headed straight towards his favorite toy. Hamilton scooped up the helpless infant and cooed, "Daddy is going to show the _true _story! Ha!" Gill began to cry, causing Hamilton to grunt in disgust. "Miserable brat! Just like your mother..."

* * *

Years passed by under Hamilton's reign of corrupt, passing absurd laws to grow his wealth and nearly forcing the island into a state of bankruptcy twice. Gill began to see Sprites when he was old enough to speak. These little creatures helped cope with the sadness of being motherless, often taking him to the Goddess herself for comfort and support during his years of childhood. When Gill began to become more and more independent, the Sprites stopped visiting and instead watched over him…

* * *

**HAMILINA CASE: NEW EVIDENCE**

**Written By: Ellie T.**

**New evidence has been reported from the death of Hamilina just shy of ten years ago! A new clue has revealed that Hamilina was in no accident after her clothes were examined. What those fancy men over at the science lab in Harmonica Town relayed back to us was a shock! Hamilina was deliberately murdered that morning after a foot print has been made out on the lower backside of her dress! What could this mean? Whose foot print does that belong to? The truth will be revealed!**

* * *

Hamilton strolled over to Town Hall on a bright Saturday morning, nodding and greeting his faithful citizens along the way. "Good morning, Ms. Yolanda!" His chipper voice exclaimed. Yolanda smiled and nodded. Hamilton continued on to the Town Hall where he greeted Ellie, his secretary, at the door. "And a good morning to you, Ellie!" He said cheerily. Ellie bowed, "Good morning, Mayor. I have some important news for you!"

The pair walked back to his office together, occasionally flipping on the light switches along the way. "Oh?" Hamilton replied, nervous of what disaster he might have caused _now, _"What might that be?"

Ellie filtered the documents bundled in her arms and pulled out a thin piece of paper. She set it down on his desk and whispered, "Hamilina's case has new evidence." Hamilton fell into his leather chair in shock, beads of sweat forming along his brow. "E-Evidence?!" Hamilton snatched up the paper and quickly glanced over it, realizing what truly happened to his wife.

"Murder." He gasped. Ellie slowly nodded in agreement, "I was just as shocked." Hamilton swiveled around in his chair and touched his forehead in a state of stress. "So, what the people would want is a trial?"

"I presume so."

"And this trial will show the _truth_?"

"Unquestionably."

"And with this _truth _will be dire consequences for the murderer?"

"Hopefully so!"

"And who might preside over the case?" Hamilton swirled back around in the chair, coming face to face with Ellie, who was seated across from him at his desk. She swallowed hard.

"I would guess a judge."

Hamilton tapped his fingers impatiently and hissed, "_Who would that be_?" Ellie froze and pointed to Hamilton, who happily slammed his hand down on the table and exclaimed, "Let the trial begin!"

* * *

The mayor knew that Ellie was aware of his secretive personality of this case. She knew something wasn't right that Hamilton would be _so _concerned over who would be the judge. Ellie knew Hamilton was a massive part of Hamilina's case. The only thing that set her back? Intimidation.


End file.
